


Memories Can Be Made Anywhere

by Prince__Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes a show, Alec loves Magnus eyes, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfold Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Freeform, M/M, Malec, Office Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Tagging sucks, Top Alec Lightwood, a lil domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Bane/pseuds/Prince__Bane
Summary: The Shadowhunters and Downworlders was solving a vampire problem, Magnus is gone for three weeks without answering his phone and Alec is going crazy until they have a special reunion in the head of the institutes office.





	Memories Can Be Made Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Btw it was the middle of the night when I wrote this, I don't know what came over me and if there are any miss spellings i'm very sorry..... oh and the guy Alec talks with isn't in the books or the series (for those who hasn't read the books) he's just my imaginary character

Wind rusted lightly in the trees as the snow fell from the sky coating the ground. Bathed in a beautiful white hue with glittering shine that was easy to take one's breath away. He was waiting impatiently waiting for his lover to arrive. To come home. Hazel eyes observed the many different papers on his desk in his office. A tired sigh escaped him as he flipped open a folder about downworlders rights and read over the contents maybe it would pass the time quicker if he kept his mind busy.

 He was dragged from the papers and it’s content as his office door was opened and Izzy entered with Imogen and Magnus. Magnus report was brief about the recent problems with the vampires in Brooklyn and that further investigation would be by Luke’s and his packs help. Alec was getting more impatient especially when Imogen started talking about that he doesn’t handle his job well, Izzy was about to talk back but Alec got her attention and dismissed them only to call out again.

 "Stay behind Mr Bane" The warlock nodded and waited for the other companions to disappear. Magnus was waiting for the outburst and wasn't disappointed when a deep voice started from the taller man.

 ”You are never allowed to be gone for three weeks again I was worried you didn’t answer any of my calls are you okay.” Alec allowed a chuckle to escape him as he motioned for the fiery warlock to step forward. Fingers curling around Magnus jacket and pulled it off and was presented with an adorable pout and shimmering cat eyes filled with mischief.

 ’’For the record darling I can take care of myself even if I’m a little magic depleted" He watched as a delicious blush travelled across those cheeks. Yes, he missed this. The expressions, the emotions and the intensity that flowed between them with a single touch. His ringed fingers trailed over the rune covered neck, Alec sighed in content and held Magnus by the waist, he leaned forward and rested their foreheads together.

’’I know you can but I can’t help but worried over you I missed you’’

’’Hmm I missed you too Alexander’’ mumbled Magnus and leaned up on his toes and placed a gentle kiss on the taller mans lips.

One gentle kiss turned in to a second kiss and a third and eventually a full blown make out session, Alec had pushed Magnus up to the closest wall, he was trailing small kisses down Magnus jaw making the older man tremble with want.

 "I want you Magnus" I wasn't a question, it was an order. Magnus blushed red as his head dipped in acceptance this happened once or twice when Alec decided and was in full control letting him do whatever he want’s to Magnus. Other times they switched on top and bottom but Magnus loved this he could let go of everything, no High Warlock Of Brooklyn and no Head of the institute it was just them. Clothes where almost gone of Magnus, Alec was struggling and muttering about Magnus having too many buttons and too many layers and that it was unfair so he ripped the silk shirt open making buttons flew around in the office. Alec was about to leave a mark on Magnus neck only to stop as a round of footsteps approached the office. Alec shifted from Magnus and sat down on his chair backing up a little from the table and Magnus got the idea. 

Disappearing beneath the desk as Alec slid forward to close the distance to his desk. Luckily Magnus was so quiet and so well hidden that he could have sworn the warlock had disappeared if not for the weight of hands on his thighs. He frowned when there was a knock at his door. Magnus took the opportunity to push Alec's thighs apart and scooted between them. Alec felt as his breath hitched and teasing fingers skimmed across sensitive thighs before settling across his hard length .

 "Magnus." He warned softly only to receive a small chuckle just as the door opened and Clary entered with one of the new hunters.

 "Alec Antoine Hale has a report to make." Alec nodded and motioned the hunter into his office and into a chair before his desk. The haggard appearance of the hunter let Alec know that his was going to be a long report.  What the hell was Magnus doing?! He desperately tried to school his features in his usual strict serious look but failed spectacularly as a tongue traced his arousal through his pants. In order to hide his face he motioned for Antoine to begin as he leaned his elbows on the desk supporting his head trying to hide his aroused state. The report was tedious and he could barely pick up on any of the hunters words as he was too busy trying not to feel the careful and playful licks of Magnus as the warlock undid his belt and zipped up his pants and took out his now hard length.

 "I tracked the missing vampires to the border between the feelies territory and the werewolf territory but lost the track there." The words flew straight over Alec's head as a tongue teased his slit before trailing up and down the length in teasing strokes. Alec nearly moaned but bit his lip in order to stave off the sound Antoine didn't need to know what was going on.

 Oh, Fuck. He wanted to plunge his length into Manus's mouth so badly but had to force his hips to still as those slow teasing licks was followed by a warm moist heat as Magnus's tongue ran circles around his head and teased the slit and gentle sucks invaded his dazed mind. He had to prevent himself from hitting his head against the hard wood of the desk pleasure was coursing up his spine and causing him to loose focus of sitting still.

”Mr Lightwood are you even listening to me.” The voice sounded doubtful and Alec nodded before motioning the other to go on.

 "Keep going." His breath sounded husked but if Antoine noticed it he didn't show it. The drone of his voice carried on as Alec was slowly loosing his control. Magnus had taken the words as a double meaning for himself as well. He was focused on giving his lover a mind blowing experience that he would never forget. Very carefully Magnus took the length deeper into his mouth. His saliva making it easier as it slid slowly against the back of his throat. He fought and won against his gag reflex feeling triumphant as he heard Alec's hitched breath and near moan. The taste of Alec on his tongue was like he always remembered it heady, musky and a little sweet. He pulled back making sure to swirl his tongue around the head before moving forward again. Creating friction by light suction which he gradually increased with the pressure of his tongue that rested just beneath the head.

 "That's all Mr Lightwood." Antoine said as he waited nearly a minute for Alec's dismissal. The black haired man gave a nod and motioned him to go. He could have sworn he saw a flicker of feral arousal and dominance there before it disappeared the light shimmer of sweat on the head of the institute forehead made him wonder if there was something wrong. He didn't move and was surprised by the strained voice that spilled from cloth covered lips.

 "Antoine thank you. You may leave." He nodded and dismissed his thoughts Clary entered and deposited a stack of paperwork on Alec’s desk.

 "Activate the silence barrier." Underneath the desk Alec heard Magnus snap his fingers and his Magic flowing through the office and Alec allowed for a hitched breath to pass through his lips as a growl reverberated through his chest. His breath was ragged and uneven and Magnus's actions were only making it worse.

 ”M-Magnus stop.” At his commanding voice Magnus stopped and allowed the blood filled member to fall from his lips with a soft 'pop' as he slid out of his hiding place; lips swollen and glistening with his own saliva. Those sinful lips pulled into a smirk as he observed the dishevelled state of Alec. His cheeks were glistening with sweat and his dark green shirt was rumpled and creased where the younger man had buried his hand in the material to stop from crying out his obvious pleasure. Yet he made no motion for Magnus to finished the task or stand up from his chair. Magnus frowned but was surprised when he was pulled forward onto Alec's lap and his lips were plundered by a needy tongue. He moaned into the kiss and allowed Alec to have control after all the black haired Hunter knew just how to make Magnus beg for more and more without even trying too hard.

 "Mine." Was the possessive whisper and magnus was surprised when the rest of his clothes where ripped of from his body joining his shirt on the floor leaving him in only black underwear. He moaned when possessive lips staked their claim on his neck in what he was sure would be visible for a few days. That simple touch made Magnus's back arch as he offered more of himself to his lover and wasn't disappointed when his boxers joint the pile of clothes on the floor.

 "I'm going to punish you for that little stunt."Magnus felt a shiver of anticipation run up his spine he could already feel Alec's heat close to him. The teeth tugging at his ear lobe and the breath blowing moist air into his sensitive ear canal made Magnus cry out. Magnus watched as Alec took off his shirt before standing up and swiping the papers and pens off the desk as he pushed Magnus onto the desk.

 "No, no Magnus. This is punishment and you are going to do it even if you don't like it."  Alec felt anticipation coil in his stomach as his cock twitched in answer. Yes, he was going to enjoy this. So with careful fingers he ripped Magnus silk shirt more then tied the piece of silk around Magnus's eyes and made sure the warlock couldn't see anything before he rummaged through one of his drawers until he found what he was looking for. He sat back down in his chair as pushed forward to kiss the skin in front of him the effect was instantaneous. Magnus's back arched as a delicious cry of pleasure ripped from that talented mouth. He pulled Magnus into a sitting position before pushing the small bottle of oil in an unsuspecting hand. Alec could see the frown on Magnus's forehead followed by a deep blush as he realized just what the young had asked of him.

 "No backing down Magnus." He said teasingly as he sat back and waited for the show to start. If Magnus wanted to be an exhibitionist then he would become even more aroused by this. Knowing someone was watching but he couldn't make eye contact with that person to see if he was enjoying the sight or not. 

 "Alexander" Magnus asked nervously; was he really going to have to do this. He felt a blush stain his cheeks as he felt Alec's fingers take the bottle and squeezed some of the oil onto his fingers and took the bottle away. Yes, he was going to have do this. It was times like these that really turned Magnus on but also made him shy. He couldn't see, so it was difficult to see what Alec's emotion were and that instilled a sliver of fear into his heart. With his heartbeat loud in his ears he listened to his own breath and Alec's as his fingers trailed over his chest; stopping to tweak a nipple and then slowly trace his abs on his stomach. He allowed a small moan to escape his lips as his exploring fingers teased and touched all his hotspots before coming to rest against his entrance with a deep breath he pushed one slick finger inside himself and rubbed the silken walls in search of that special spot. He could hear Alec's breath turn erratic and that spurred him on if his boyfriend was enjoying the show then that was all that mattered. The pleasure that left his cock dripping with pre come was only an added bonus.

 "Another." Alec demanded and Magnus obeyed. Alec bit his lip as another of those long fingers disappeared into that incredible tight heat. By the angel he was losing his control at the mere sight of those fingers plunging into the warmth as pleasure moans spilled from those parted lips. Magnus's eyes were cover only darkness was seen but his head was thrown back in pleasure it was almost as if he was praying for more. Alec licked his lips in appreciation but froze when he saw Magnus's other hand snake around the leaking erection as he rode his own fingers.

 ”Magnus did I allow you to touch yourself.” He purred as he stood up and leaned over the warlock he saw the older man freeze and try to pull his fingers free but was stopped by the hunters own hand.

 "Did I say you could stop as well.” He asked and licked his lips Magnus looked so needy and delicate spread out before him. He really couldn't hold himself back.

 "N-no." Was the stuttered whisper and Magnus continued his work whimpering when his three fingers finally found his sweet spot. He wanted to be filled by Alec his body was screaming out for the hunters touch.

 ”Please Alexander please." He whimpered as he felt his entire body ache for his lovers touch upon his body.

 "Please what Magnus" Alec was feeling a bit sadistic today but also the need was rising in his stomach at the mere thought of touching Magnus and being buried in that incredibly tight heat. He watched as Magnus leant forward the silk of his ripped shirt warm from Magnus body against his shoulder as he nuzzled his chest.

 "P-please touch me." He begged he could no longer take it Magnus may not be a person who’d beg for something Alec was his first he was so filled with need that his mind was screaming at him to find release with his lover.

 "And then what baby.” Magnus husked as he allowed his fingertips to tease across Magnus’s back making him arch his back in need

 "Hah please.”  Those sounds were going to be the cause of his loss of control which he barely sustained with Magnus spread out before him. Just waiting to be taken and fucked so that he couldn't walk straight for a week. He pulled the older mans body towards him as he sat back in his chair and Magnus settled on his lap. Strong thighs lifting himself as he poised his length to line up to Magnus's entrance but kept him from sinking down on his length.

 "Say it Magnus." He stated and was surprised by Magnus's obedience as he begged more his moans echoing in the office luckily the silence barrier was up and Alec could focus on only Magnus nothing else.

 "Fuck me Alexander.” He didn't know if he was begging or a demanding but right now that didn't matter as Magnus slid down his length. He was fighting for control again as pleasure shot through his veins. Magnus’s yell of enjoyment rang loud in his ears but that was nothing new Magnus did nothing quietly unless he had to, he was a man of honor and proud of himself and that is one of the things Alec loves about him.

 "Magnus." He moaned as he pulled his lover into a bruising, passionate and loving kiss that heightened the intensity around them. Magnus slowly rose and fell in order to build a rhythm but a loud moan left his lips as his prostate was struck making his head hang back and white flecks burst behind his bound eyes. His breath was as erratic as his heartbeat but he couldn’t hold himself back anymore so he was moving again and again as Alec's softer growls and moans of pleasure mingled with his own.

 ’’ Alexander more.” Magnus's head was thrown back as his lovers hips began moving with his and caused the friction to increase his own cock was momentarily forgotten in his haze of pleasure. He lost his breath when he was pushed backwards onto the desk with Alec bent down over him him driving into his heat over and over again until Magnus thought his world was breaking in half towards his climax. He wanted more he needed more. Something to push him over the edge as his pleasure built. Alec seemed to sense this and picked the pace and soon Magnus was a moaning mess of pleasure that bit his own lip in order to stave off the scream that was climbing in his throat.

 ”You're beautiful Magnus don’t hide your voice from me please." Alec husked as he gave a harsh thrust and bit into Magnus's neck at the same time. His own hands clenched Magnus's hips tighter until he knew bruises would be left. Magnus was too far gone to notice the pain as his head was thrown back. Sweet pleasure rushed through his entire body setting his nerve endings on fire as his climax hit him hard and fast.

 ”A - Alec.” He came with his lover's name on his lips in a loud yell but nothing mattered as his world tilted over the edge and the pleasure making his caramel colored skin shiver. Pearly white liquid painted his and Alec's connected chests as warmth filled him and added to the last bursts of pleasure that travelled through him.

Alec could himself coming close, but something was missing, he knew what he wanted to see. The hunter slowed his thrusting and trailed his fingertips app Magnus chest slowly until he came to his face. Alec grabbed the ripped silk and untied it from his lovers eyes and threw it to the floor.

’’Baby please open your eyes.’' Whispered Alec, Magnus slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light showing Alec golden cat eyes. Alec was staring at him with his hazel eyes as if memorizing every detail of Magnus eyes.

Something clicked between them and Alec dove back in to Magnus lips charing one of the dirtiest passionate kisses ever, he thrusted forward harder and faster almost at a inhuman pace even for a shadow hunter. Magnus black nail raked over Alec’s back, red angry scratches appearing his back some even drawing blood, Alec couldn’t care Magnus was screaming encouraging Alec.  
He could feel the knot in his stomach breaking and with one final thrust he came deep inside Magnus making the other man come again untouched for a second time that night.

They didn't know how long they where sprawled out on Alec's desk nor did they care their limbs were to sated to move and from their position where Alec was laying on top of Magnus both sated and happy to be back in each other’s arms they couldn't be bothered to move. Magnus gave a sated smile as he carded his fingers through Alec's soft black hair. It was times like these that Magnus liked the most even if it weren’t in his soft bed with satin sheet at the moment. The soft gentle times spent in the after glow of something special only between them, Alec always whispered sweet nothings in his ears and other times he was comfortably silent as if he was afraid to shatter the moment of love and affection between them.

 ”I love you Magnus." Alec said with a dumb struck smile as he placed a gentle kiss on the older mans forehead smiling when two cat eyes closed at the comforting gesture.

’’I love you too Alexander.’’ Said Magnus back his fingertips trailing up and down Alec’s ruled back in comfort and affection. Neither wanted to move until Alec seemed to snap out of his sated haze. Gathering discarded clothes he gave Magnus his shirt to use since he ripped Magnus’s, Magnus took the offering garment and kissed Alec’s cheek as a thank you.

"You just got back Magnus I'm not letting you go after that you and I are gonna go home no more work for either of us just you and me in our bed." Alec husked and Magnus's eyes widened at the idea. His lover was an insatiable beast.

 ”Alexander." Magnus squeaked as he was promptly lifted from the ground a carried out of the institute.

”Darling what about the institute" Magnus questioned only to be silence by a mouth over his as he was kissed again.

 "What are siblings for and either way you’re more important to me than the institute." Magnus looked at his lover with affection and adoration in his eyes he leaned forward and kissed Alec’s cheek one more time before letting himself rest against Alec’s chest.

Memories can be made anywhere even in the head of the institutes office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it!!


End file.
